music and truth
by alibella
Summary: Hermione Granger is much more than she seems, and shes been keeping it an awfully big secret. What happens when her secret is used to put on a show to all the seventh years as she and a mystery boy also in her year put on a concert for the Halloween Ball. Bad summery, but hopefully good enough for you to want to read.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so here is my authors note, i promise not to constantly interrupt the story with notes, I'll just say everything I need to now and maybe at the end of the chapter. When i read Harry Potter i pictured Hermione a little different then most people. Emma Watson is great and all, but i picture Hermione with light golden skin (Not all British people are white, so don't be a racist dumb ass) , frizzy brown hair, and light gray blue eyes. if you have a problem with this forget you, i dont need you reading my story and i don't need negative reviews, so buh bye. Also Im probably not adhering perfectly to the potterverse, and Im definately not keeping perfectly in line with the story. So again if you dont like, fuck off. One more thing, this story is going to involve alot of songs and music I like. You know what to do if you dont like that. Nobody likes haters. Finally I dont own Harry Potter or any of the songs or artist that are going to be in here, Im just borrowing them to write a story because Im too lazy to come up with my own. Now Im going to shut up and let you enjoy the story, bye.**

Hermione Granger bit her lip as she stared out her window to see her headmaster coming up the knew that she had been very bad these past two summers, and she didn't know how her rising fame in the music industry of America effected that, but it certainly didnt look good and she hoped her headmaster would be forgiving of her rebellious had been nearly beyond reproach in everything she did until that summer that Victor had asked her to come tour America with him. At first they behaved only as normal hormone crazed teenagers in a foriegn country, then they started to meet different people, and they started to party, and do drugs. It all escalated out of control and by the end of the summer she was single and pretending to be at least three different artists in the American music industry. To say it spiralled out of control was an understatment. The only think that kept her inconspicuous was the fact that she wasnt the only witch in the business. Her cousin Isabel was the one who brought her into the business when some other singer bailed on a music video they were supose to do together. Isabel was columbian so when she brought Hermione in as a so called 'remarkable look alike' no one was suspicious. After that ,and a whirlwind of song writing on Hermiones part, she was in the business daudling in different genres and even helping other artist write the time came for her to go back to hogwarts she simply said she would come back next season and no one thought it odd. Now with the war won and them all going back to complete there seventh year she supposed that Dumbledore had finally noticed her strange behavior. Ron and Harry didnt know, and though her parents knew something was going on they didnt bother to ask. they knew her well enough to know that when she felt the need to keep something a secret nothing could pry it out of headed down the stairs with a feeling of dread when she heard a knock on the door.  
"Hello miss Granger" Dumbledore said smiling at her when she opened the door "i believe you and i have much we need to talk about" He said pleasantly.  
"Yes sir I believe we do, come on in" She said quietly leading him to the sitting room "Would you like a cup of tea" She offered polightly.  
"Yes thank you" Dumbledore said looking about the sitting room went and made tea swiftly bringing it back and handing him a cup before sitting across from him nervously. "I think you know why I'm here" He said smiling at her pleasant as ever.  
"I presume it's about my music sir." she said not feeling like delaying the inevitable.  
"Yes, I was going to ask you if you would preform a sort of concert for the Halloween ball we're going to have this year" Dumbledore said unsuprised by her shocked expression he went on "You see you are not the only student who has this sort of, profession, and if the two of you would do a sort of concert slash talk show in which you revealed your true identities by the end i think it would prove a valuable lesson to our seventh years." He finished allowing her a moment to process.  
"I would be honored sir" She gasped out suprised.  
"Splendid! I shall inform him that we're goiung to do it" Dumbledore said smiling brightly.  
"Who's the other student?" Hermione asked wondering who could have possibly been in the indsutry that she didnt know. Surely she would have noticed a fellow hogwarts student.  
"All in good time" dumbledore said his eyes sparkling michievously."oh by the way Miss Granger, you are of course head girl, I hope it wont be to overwhelming for you" he added making her eyes grow even bigger with shock "I would stay longer but I have many places to be, good day" Dumbledore said disapearing suddenly. Hermione stred at the spot he had been sitting in. Head Girl? Consert?  
"Bloody hell" she said unnessisarily before running upstairs to start getting prepared for what was most certainly going to be an eventful year.

...

"what is it you need to tell us Mione?" Ron asked as they all sat in his room at the burrow. Hermione swallowed nervously.  
"Ive kept something from you guys for quite sometime now, I need you to promise me you wont freak out." they nodded and she launched into the story sparring them no details, by the end of it they were staring open mothed at her while she chewed on her bottom lip nervously.  
"You mean to tell us that you've been being several famous singers every summer for two years?" harry asked bewieldered.  
"Yes" she answered simply.  
"And you never told us why?" he asked sounding more sad then hurt.  
"I was a little bit ashamed of what happened between me and victor" she said looking down.  
"I might kill Victor" Ron said looking furious "He was aweful to you" she said frowning deepy. Hermione sighed.  
"I was aweful to him to, beside there wouldnt be any point to it. We were both highly intoxicated and stupid at the time" Hermione said fighting back the tears that went with the memories.  
"Ok fine, we'll leave him alone" Ron said in a very frusterated tone 'So do we get to here any of your music or what?" he asked to try and lighten the mood. it worked, hermione smiled brightly at him.  
"Just as soon as I get this spell figured out I can show you music videos' she said cheerfully glad that they didnt hate her for keeping such a big secret from them.  
"you can do that?' Harry asked intrigued.  
"Yes, I started figuring it out right after dumbledore left" She said matter of factly.  
"Of course you did" Harry said smiling at her warmly. Hermione smiled back, glad that they didn't hate her not telling them. Hermione pulled her laptop out of her beaded purse and started fiddling with spells, after about an hour of that...  
"I got it!" She said jumping up to find Ron and Harry. They came running almost knocking her over "I got it! I solved the issue between magic and electricity! My lap top now runs on magic!" Hermione said jumping up and down excitedly.  
"Thats amazing Mione" Harry said looking amazed.  
"Thank you" Hermione said bowing dramatically and giggling.

...

Meanwhile a pale Draco Malfoy read the letter from Professor Dumbledore his eye liner rimmed eyes wide. A concert... He looked around his apartment never feeling more alone, or more inspired. He sprung out of his seat and began writing. He wanted to have at least ten new songs before halloween, and it was september already. He looked at the head boy badge sitting innocently on he table head boy,,, an ex death eater who fled before the war was over and started playing loud music and wearing eyeliner,,, and he was head boy... Dumbledore must have been more insane then he thought.

**So hopefully you liked it, and Im only going to continue writing if I get enough reviews asking me to. Feel free to ask questions, I will answer them the best i can at the end of the chapters, I dont really count that as authors notes because most authors note blab about things in there personal life stopping them from writing.**


	2. Chapter 2

_FlashBack Two years ago._

Hermione Granger sat on the bed staring at her passed out boyfriend Victor. She slid her fingers lightly over her bruises grimacing, tears sliding down her face. She got up slowly and looked in the mirror. She stood naked, staring at the bruises that covered her body for a long time before she finally dug through her bag and pulled out a bottle of dittany. She started where it looked worse, which was on her face. the left side of her face was swollen and purple and her lip was split open. There was a mark on her cheek bone where the ring he had worn cut her. She gently rubbed the dittany in ignoring how bad it proceeded to do this to every bruise on her body till her skin was once more smooth and unmarred.

She had confronted him. He had cheated on her and she had finally decided she had enough. It had been a bad time to make him still didn't know what he had been on,, but whatever it was it had made him unstable. The first hit had knocked her out, and the second one made it hard to breath. Hours later when it wore off he came to her and apologized and cried, and then they made love. This wasn't a normal fight, make up sex situation though, because in the morning she would be gone.

She showered slowly washing away his scent where it clung to her skin. She got out and dried off putting on loose fitted comfortable clothes. She stared at her bag for awhile before she began to pack. When she was done she walked out the door, leaving her key on the table, and feeling like she was leaving half of herself as well. It was like she was screaming, but no one could hear, she almost felt ashamed that he could be so important to her that without him, she felt like nothing. She knew that no one would ever understand how much it hurt, she felt helpless. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she walked away heading for the airport.

_end of flash back._

Ron, Harry and Hermione sat in their compartment on the train in an awkward silence. Ever since Hermione told them the truth and showed them the music videos Ron had been staring at her like he didn't know who she was. Harry was much more understanding about it, but Ron's staring made everyone uncomfortable. "Oh for goodness sake Ronald! Take a bloody picture it will last longer" Hermione finally snapped out in irritation. Ron sat opening and closing his mouth making Harry fight a smile.

"I'm sorry Mione but a lot of those videos were so..." Ron trailed off his eyes darkening a little.

"Sexy? Naughty? Rebellious? Everything you don't think of me as?" Hermione asked rolling her eyes.

"Yeah kinda..." Ron said his ears turning red. Harry was attempting to muffle his laughter in his arm at this point.

"Well Ron, I ended up in that situation because I agreed to go tour America with my boyfriend, the internationally famous quitich player, Victor Crum. Do you think we went there to visit the libraries? No, we went there to party and fuck. Which is what we did. I havent exactly been innocent for a couple years now. He hasn't been the only one either, so get used to the fact that I can be sexy. I fully intend to cut loose a little this year and show everyone the side of me people see in America." Hermione said turning the page in the book she was reading casually. Ron's eyes were huge, his jaw on the floor. Harry burst out laughing making Ron jump and stare at him aswell as Hermione, who was now smirking.

"Are you ok mate?" Harry asked Ron trying not to laugh at him.

"I'm fine, just shocked. The girl I've known for years as a rule following book-worm is actually some kind of sex goddess rock star." Ron said eyes still wide. Harry laughed.

"Now now Ron, shes still a book worm, shes just a sex goddess rock star aswell" Harry said chuckling. Ron rolled his eyes starting to smile a little bit.

"Very reassuring Harry" Ron said sarcastically, grinning now. Soon they were all laughing the awkward silence melting away.

...

In a compartment not too far away Draco Malfoy sat with his only real friend.

"I don't know how we're going to survive this year. To the rest of the school we're death eaters, and to our fellow Slitherens we're deserters." Blaise Zabini said grimacing. Draco winced, he was right, no one else would even sit in the same compartment with them.

"At least we don't have to deal with Pansy rubbing herself all over us anymore" Draco said trying to find a bright side in all this, Blaise laughed

"Well at least there is that." He said grinning and pushing his dark curly hair out of his face. They were both considered the most handsome boys in Slitheren, and before they deserted the death eaters they had been very popular. Pansy pawed at them like some sort of deranged clingy groupy. At least now that they were at the absolute bottom of the social ladder she would back off.

"How do you think people will react to you?" Blaise asked, referring to what was going to happen on Halloween. Draco grimaced

"Once they find out its me? Not well. I just hope whoever this girl is that's doing this with me is good, or they might drag her down with me." He said frowning. Dumbledore had told him little about the girl. Only that she was brave, and just as damaged as he was, though not exactly in those words.

Thinking of Dumbledore made him think of the prefect meeting where he had met the new head girl. What was that crazy old man thinking? Yes. Hermione Granger was perfect for head girl. Smart, Brave, Organised, and she had helped take down Voldamort. She was perfect for head girl. it was the Headmasters choice of him for head boy that was insane. Hermione hated Draco, and he had given her good reason to. He had been cruel and hateful to her, he had demeaned her for her heritage. Now they lived right next to each other, shared a common room alone, and had to work closely with each other. Was Dumbledore trying to make them miserable? Or was this some poorly thought out plan to prove that Slitherens and Griffandors could get along?

"How am i going to survive living with Granger?" Draco asked aloud. Blaise looked at him concerned.

"You be you Drake, not the person you pretended to be all those years. Shes a smart girl, she'll figure it out." Blaise said thinking ponderously of Hermione. She had been in several of his advanced classes over the years and from his observations he could tell that she was actually incredibly kind to people who weren't mean to her. However when people were mean to her... She had quite a temper, and it only seemed to have gotten worse the past couple of years.

"But I was so cruel to her. She might actually kill me." Draco said thinking of when his deranged Aunt had tortured her and he did nothing. She had every right to kill him.

"Maybe seriously maim, but she wont kill you. Shes to honorable for that." Blaise said knowing that there was no believable argument to be made.

...

After the feast Hermione Granger hung back a little. She wasnt looking forward to sharing a common room with Malfoy. She knew he had left the death eater, so he wasnt that bad.. but he was still bad. He had made her miserable for years, and now she had to work with him daily. She didn't know what exactly Dumbledore was trying to do, but it felt like he was punishing her. She reluctantly followed the instructions she had been given to get to her dorm. When she got to the portrait of The Crying woman she said the password 'coexistence' and walked in, running right into Malfoy.

"Sorry Granger" He said actually sounding sincere as he helped her pick up the books she was carrying.

"it's fine" she said too surprised by his apology to say anything else.

"I was just heading to the library, do you think Madam Pince will let me in?" He asked giving her a small, but friendly smile as he handed the books to her. Hermione smiled a little in return despite herself. He reminded her of someone else when he smiled.

"It's definitely possible, you are head boy after all." Hermione said quietly, unsure of how to respond to Malfoy when he was being so friendly. Malfoy laughed a little.

"I dont know, she caught me snogging a girl in the restricted section back in fourth year and hasn't liked me much since, well I'm going to go ahead and try anyways, bye" Draco said smiling for real this time before walking off toward the library. Hermione laughed, shaking her head and heading up to her dorm. Perhaps Malfoy had changed, he had just had a conversation with her and not once called her mudblood, or said anything rude even. He was actually super nice, and had made her laugh. It was quite odd. In fact it was downright unnerving. Oh well, she thought shrugging. She was tired and it was sure to be quite a day tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

_Flashback three years ago_

Draco Malfoy methodically washed the blood off his hands. He didn't know how much longer he could do this. Every single time he closed his eyes he saw her screaming face. It had been months since he came to grips with the fact that the way he had been raised was wrong. Muggles were no different than them. At all. They bled, they cried, they screamed. And they were a lot more likely to lay down there lives for one another than anyone in this god forsaken place.

He stared in the mirror. He was done. he was leaving this place, and they would have to kill him to stop him. He smiled darkly, after the shit he had done, he might find more peace in dying. He couldn't close his eyes without hearing screams and seeing blood on his hands. There was a special place in hell for the things he had walked into his room wild eyed and covered in blood. "I did it." he said with a dark sort of energy coming off him in waves "I told my father I was leaving" Blaise said grinning. Draco stared at him in shock for a moment before springing into action. He grabbed a bag and threw as much money as he could find in his room into it along with some clothes.

"I'm leaving too, if you'll have me." He said staring Blaise in the eyes with a strange calm about him. Blaise grinned at him.

"Of course, I can't exactly escape without the help of your crazy ass" He said giving Draco a manly hug. Draco smiled with real warmth this time.

"All hell is going to break loose." Draco said slinging the bag over his shoulder and picking up his wand. They managed to make it across through the maze of halls and down the stairs with out trouble, but as they crossed the wide open space that stood between them and the door some one switched on the light.

"And where to you think you're going?" His Aunt Bellatrix asked grinning wildly at him.

He barely spared her a glance as he continued towards the door. He was not expecting it to be her who tried to stop him though, and that would make it considerably was a much better dueler than his father. "Not so fast ducky" She said cackling as she threw a hex his way. His shield went up just in time, and he continued to pretend to ignore her. "Draco!" She yelled furious at his lack of response.

"Oh Aunt Bellatrix? I didn't see you there, so sorry." He said with false politeness before continuing to walk towards the door. He only had time to hear her mutter something under her breath before she hit him with a crucio. He kept silent through the unbearable pain. He was almost used to it, or as used to it as any sane person could ever become. Blaise through a curse her way and soon Draco was on his feet and they were dueling. There were desperate dodges and close calls and many injuries sustained, but soon they made it out and were running for their lives towards the gate. They had barely made it through before Blaise grabbed his hand and they apperated.

They landed on a boat that was making it's way to America, just as Blaise had planned, but there were many things to take account of that were not part of his plan. The main one that his best friend was out cold beside him and bleeding. There was no telling what curses the both of them had sustained, but it was clear Draco had borne the brunt of them.

One week later Draco woke up in a shabby hotel room with Blaise hovering over him anxiously. "We did it mate, we got out." was the first thing that Draco heard.

_End of Flashback_

Draco walked the deserted halls of Hogwarts pensively. He had talked to Granger, and she was actually nice... He hadn't counted on that, but he had actually been able to make her laugh. He smiled a little to himself, maybe sharing a common room with her wouldn't be too bad. While deep in his thoughts he continued to walk, unaware that he was about to walk into someone rather unexpected. "Oh sorry" he said sincerely to the unknown person.

"Don't worry about it" Harry Potter said without looking to see who he had walked into.

"You ok Potter?" Draco called to Harry's retreated form. There was something eerily familiar about the expression on the chosen ones face.

Harry finally turned and looked at the person he had walked into. "No, but who could possibly understand that?" He asked bitterly, not caring who he was talking to. Draco stared at him shocked for a moment before walking over to him awkwardly.

"Um look, if you need someone to talk to about the war who has no expectations of you... You can talk to me, I'm not nearly as much of a git as I pretend to be." Draco said feeling incredibly awkward. He was offering to listen to the deepest inner thoughts of a boy who had been his arch nemesis for the past several years.

Harry simply stared at him for a moment "I killed people, murderous awful people, but people non the less. Do you really think you could say anything that could lesson that in any way. I know you aren't as bad as you seem, you left the Death Eaters, but how does that qualify you to help me in any way?" Harry asked his voice more hollow then anything. Draco now knew why Potters expression had been so familiar,,, he had seen it in the mirror everyday for two years.

"Because before I was able to leave, I was forced to torture and kill innocent people" Draco said simply, deciding that he owed it to Potter, for all the crap he had done in school, to help him through this. Because certainly no one on the side of the light would be able to understand.

Harry looked at him thoughtfully "No one can know what I tell you. As stupid as it is I have to keep up the appearance of the hero who came out unscathed." Harry said with a bitter sort of chuckle "People look to me to help them heal their own hurts, they can't know that I'm broken" He said holding out his hand to Draco as a sort of truce. "Do I have your word that none of this ever gets out?" Harry asked imploringly, Draco grabbed his hand and shook it firmly.

"On the graves of the lives I took" He swore solemnly.

They talked all night, confiding in each other, and healing past morning rolled around they were both still up talking when Hermione came down stairs.

"Bloody hell." She said not bothering to make an effort to conceal her stare "Have I walked into an alternate universe?" she asked bewildered.

"Yes, yes you have, you should also know that I plan to marry Draco here and move to india." Harry said sarcastically in a considerably better mood from last nights talk. Draco caught onto his mood and decided to add.

"Yes, and we were wondering if you would be the made of honor" He said sarcastically grinning. Hermione merely stared at them for a moment before bursting into uncontrollable laughter.

The odd pair joined her laughter gladly, an odd bond had formed between them, and was only cemented by that moment.

"So whats _really_ going on?" Hermione asked plopping down on the couch next to grinned at his best friend and gave her a startling hug.

"I found person I can talk to about what happened" Harry whispered in her ear his contentment over the fact leaking into his tone. Hermione's eyes widened and she grinned.

"What are the odds, the one person you can talk to is the one person you've loathed for six years" She said grinning. Harry knew she would understand, there were things after all, that she couldn't talk to him about. Draco was rather pleasantly shocked by the whole situation. He had half expected Granger to be jealous that her best friend would rather talk to him about his problems then her. Instead she was completely understanding, and even happy that Harry had found someone to talk to.

"So I'm guessing Draco's not nearly as evil as we all thought him?' Hermione asked lightly grinning.

"Not evil at all, just misunderstood" Harry said grinning back at her.

"Well, you best go change into your uniform before going down to breakfast, it is our first day back after all" she said in a mothering tone.

"Yes yes I know" he said pretending to be exasperated "See you Drake" He called after giving Hermione a hug and walking out the portrait hole.

There was an awkward stare down between the two remaining before Hermione spoke.

"Harry is my best friend, if you have deceived him in any way, or if you ever use his trust against him, I will kill you." She said very seriously "I have killed before, and if anyone hurts Harry, I will do it again without hesitation." She said completely calm. It was far more threatening than anything else could have been. Draco stared at her astounded for a moment.

"If you've killed before, how come he doesn't talk to you?" Draco asked somewhat stupidly, not taking her threat as seriously as maybe he should have.

"The circumstances are not something I discus with anyone." Hermione said flatly something sparking in her eyes that let Draco know that she was in no way lying or exaggerating. "Do you understand what I have said to you?" she asked still chillingly calm.

"yes, I have no intention to hurt Harry in any way." Draco said in his most truthful sincere tone.

"Good" Hermione said smiling lightly, as if in approval "as long as you understand that, any friend of Harry's is a friend of mine." She said in an almost friendly tone. She walked out of the portrait hole leaving Draco completely bewildered and a little concerned. Clearly the golden trio was as pure as all that. Draco thought staring at the place where she had stood. Granger had killed someone? Not only that but she had killed someone and not talked to Potter or Weasley about it? What could have possibly motivated her to do that? Draco pondered this things for quite sometime before finally standing up and heading to find Blaise.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione Granger woke up feeling less than was the day she needed to start meeting with the mystery artist she had tp put on a show with. She wasn't particularly looking forward to it. Ever since seeing Malfoy and Harry get all buddy buddy with each other she just felt like throwing on her panda eyes and telling everyone to fuck off like she did when she was being Taylor Mommsen. Maybe that would be the sort of style she would go for today when they rehearsed. Keeping her mocha skin and curly hair as she did it would be a challenge though. Something about the bouncing curls just made people less inclined to believe she was pissed off, but she wanted to keep to the look she wore when she was simply being a song writer. Her own look. No different then how she looked naturally really, just hair dyed black and make up applied, which made enough of a difference that no one would recognize her straight away. She turned on some Pretty Reckless not caring if she woke up Malfoy.  
Not far away Draco woke up feeling just as unenthusiastic, and a touch confused. The familiar singing voice of a girl he had dated was blaring from across the had never imagined that Granger listened to this type of music, let alone sang it as he could clearly hear she was doing. Quite well actually, she had some lungs on her. He got up and walked across the hall to where her door was open. The normally quiet book worm was wearing a black T shirt that said bad ass and a pair of short pj pants and dancing around to Miss Nothing screaming the lyrics at the top of her lungs. He watched her fascinated, some of her dance moves were down right slutty, and her voice was incredible. An idea was forming in his head, one he didn't know how to feel about. He walked over to his own room and put on his own music, stuff he had written himself.  
Hermione stopped her singing and looked over surprised as she heard Black Viel Brides coming from Malfoys room. The sound of one of her exes voice startled her. She walked across the hall to see Draco screaming along to the music in nothing but a pair of pj pants. She admired his abs and tattoos for a moment unable to help herself. "good morning" she said loudly over the turned it down and smiled at her hesitantly completely freaking out inside. "I had no clue you were into muggle American music" She said smirking at him. He smirked back at her trying desperately to hide the overwhelming panic inside him.  
"I went to America after I left home, and the music just kinda stuck with me" He said shrugging. She smiled at him, genuinely this time.  
"I know what you mean, American music just feels more lively and free" She said pensively "Well I have a lot to do today, chat with you later" She said walking into her room and closing the door. There was something about Malfoy that reminded her strongly of someone else, she just couldn't place her finger on who.  
Draco found himself freaking out. Hermione was Taylor, there was no denying it. That smirk, the way she talked about music, the way she sang, it all added up. What would she do if she found out that he was Andy Beirsack though? They hadn't exactly split on good terms, they hadn't been a couple in the traditional sense either. She already had plenty of reasons to hate him, without him secretly being her ex on the list. He heard a knock on the door and pulled a surprised Harry in before he could say anything. "Good morning to you to" Harry said remaining fairly unruffled. "Whats got you freaking out?" he asked sitting himself down in the only chair in the room. Draco paced in front of him nervously, how do you broach the subject of your ex girlfriend who happens to be a famous rock star to her best friend who happened to be the chosen one? It all came out in a whispered rush.  
"Hermione is Taylor Mommsen, and I'm Andy Beirsack ,and we kinda dated, but now we have to do this concert thing together and she doesn't know and I don't know who else she could be" Draco said pacing faster as he talked. Harry stared at him for a moment, before laughing hysterically.  
"Oh dear lord! How did you figure it out?' Harry asked still laughing. Draco stared at him in wonder, why wasn't he panicking? Did he know something he didn't?  
"I heard her singing..." Draco said still freaking out.  
"Well, you're going to have to tell her" Harry said in a somewhat serious tone.  
"But she'll hate me! More then she already does!"  
"You forget that I'm her best friend, I know how she's going to react better then you do" Harry said rolling his eyes, this statement didn't calm Draco down.  
"But I know the side of her that's Taylor, way too well, she might actually kill me" He said his eyes widening at the thought.  
"You do have a point there" Harry said looking thoughtful "I'll be there then, I can keep things calm" He said confidently. Draco thought of the violent screaming fights that had occurred and did not feel even half as confident as Harry.  
"I'm not so sure about that" he said going paler by the minute. Harry rolled his eyes at him again, it was getting to be a habit.  
"I managed to keep her and Ron friends, for years, I can't even count how often they hated each other." Harry said thinking of the many, many fights.  
"They fought?" Draco asked confused, the golden trio had always appeared to be inseparable to him.  
"Like cats and dogs" Harry said absent mindedly going through some CDs that were by the bed. Draco sat down on his bed rethinking just about everything he had ever believed about Harry and his friends.  
"Is Weasely at least exactly who he seemed?" he asked feeling strangely unobservant.  
"Mostly, except he's actually a very smart strategist, and very open minded to most people." Harry said separating out specific CDs from the collection. Draco only hummed in response. The supposedly uncorrupted one was loosing sleep because he killed people, the innocent bookworm was actually a naughty rock star, and the one that seemed like an angry idiot was a brilliant, open-minded, strategist. How in hell did the three of them manage to keep everyone one so fooled? "Here, all these CDs were done by Hermione" Harry said handing them to his shell shocked companion. Draco grabbed them and shuffled through them anxiously.  
"Awe fuck, I've dated her more than once and didn't know it" He whined, Harry laughed at him. "I actually know her as all three of these women..." Draco said even more shocked "I've helped her write music.." He sat feeling both uncomfortable, and strangely honored.  
"So, when you guys dated, did you love each other?" Harry asked casually, Draco blushed.  
"Very much so, both times we dated, but there was always something ripping us apart." he said thinking fondly of the two women who were actually one "We wrote lots of break up music about each other though, and some of it was rather mean" he said frowning deeply, she had actually helped him write horrible things about her without knowing it, and probably vice verse.  
A knock on the door startle them both, Draco opened it to Hermione who was looking rather pissed, and much more like the women he had known in her heavy eyeliner and black hair.  
"Hi Andy." she said rather coldly, staring at him with sad betrayed eyes.  
"Looks like you don't have to find a way to tell her" Harry said flipping through a book on quititch he had found.  
"I can see that Harry, thank you for pointing out the obvious" Draco said a little irritated.  
"This is going to be a long couple of months" Harry said sighing.  
"Harry, could you please leave? I have lots of, very private, things I need to discus with Draco, I'm going to be civil I promise" Hermione said pinching the bridge of her nose.  
"Ok, are you going to be ok Mione?" Harry asked concerned, she looked as if she was going to cry.  
"I'm fine, just give me awhile to speak with him alone please" Hermione said stiffly, Harry came up and hugged her.  
"Try not to be to hard on him Mione, you kept secrets too" Harry whispered in her ear before leaving, she nodded and waited untill he was out of the room to look at Draco.  
"Do you hate me now?" He asked sadly, he had never wanted her scorn.  
"I never hated you before, why should I start now?" she asked the tears spilling over. His heart broke a little when he saw the tears spill over.  
"Well that's good I guess, because i could never bring myself to hate you either" He said quietly, trying to not cry himself. She just stared at him for a moment, bottom lip trembling, before she gave up and practically tackled him.  
"I've missed you" she whispered hugging him tight, he hugged her back gratefully.  
"I've missed you too" He said pulling her as close as humanly pulled away a little studying his face.  
"So this is what you really look like?" She asked laughing a little, he smiled at her.  
"Not quite, like you I opted to dye my hair black and wear eyeliner" He said running his fingers through her hair. She grinned at him touching his face tentatively.  
"You definitely kept your face to be Andy" she said smiling at him, he smiled back.  
"You kept your pretty blue eyes most of the time" he said staring into her eyes peacefully. She smiled for a moment before frowning.  
"We really do need to talk, and its not going to be an easy talk." She sighed, he nodded in agreement. "I should be mad at you." She said narrowing her eyes at him "But i just can't bring myself to be mad right now." She said burying her face in his chest. He smiled down at her, knowing he should be mad to, but not willing to fight with her.

A couple of hours later they were talking about how they should talk about what they needed to talk about. "I've got it!" Hermione said excitedly after a long silence. "Our music, I know that I write down my every emotion in my music, so it at least discloses many of my secrets, and that way we can do it steadily." She said feeling quite proud of herself, Draco smiled at her.  
"That will be perfect actually, my music is a bit like an encoded diary." He said grinning at her. She grinned back, her stomach dropping a little when she thought of the things he was going to find out.  
"And we start rehearsing tonight, it will be perfect."


End file.
